On the outside, looking in
by Life's-A-Long-Story
Summary: Bella has been invisible her whole life, until one day Alice Cullen notice her. Alice gives Bella a make over for the talent show and aftr Every boy is after her Even Edward Cullen, The school biggest player, What is she todo? E/B It btter than it sounds
1. Invisable Girl and The Alice Cullen

**On the outside, looking in.**

~the invisible girl's live journal~**  
**

**  
****September 28  
Feelings- ******

Well, I bet nobody is really interested in my life. But here I go anyways. My name is Isabella Swan but I despise that name so to my family and teachers I'm Bella Swan.  
You probable noticed how I only said family and teacher, not friends, well that's because I don't have any. I'm a bit of a loner, nothing happens in my life. I stay in the house when I'm not at school, if ever actually see me you will see me with my nose in a book.

I have hazel brown hair and brown eyes, but you couldn't really see them because of my big thick glasses I have for reading, even though I never take them off.

My whole life I have been invisible. So invisible, that people sit on me!

~Bella~

**September 29  
Feelings - ******

I haven't been at school for a couple of days because I've been ill, but today I was going back. It felt real strange today like someone was watching me and I never had that feeling before. It was weird I mean who would be watching me?

The is how my day started out.

I ran down stairs because I was going to be late but instead of running down them I fell, tumbling down them. "Ouch!" It was also quicker that way.

"Fall, down the stairs again hun?" My father, Charlie asked. "Yeh, right got to go, dad!" I said picking up my bag from the hallway. "You not eat-" I heard just before I slammed the door, and went to my old red Chevy truck.

I was an hour earlier to school, like always. So, I went to my favourite place in the whole world…the music room.

I took the guitar off the stand, took my glasses off, put my song book down and started to play a song I had written about the book I had just finished. It was about a young girl, who had to say goodbye to her childhood sweat heart.

Walking past you through the hall  
Stopping by to give you a call  
We've been through it all  
Talking to you saying our goodbyes  
Can't believe that we are leaving  
This is the end for us all

Yeah Yeah Ohh

And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard  
Yeah yeah ohh  
And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And do i just say goodbye  
Should i laugh or cry

Everything has just disappered into air  
I bearly got to say goodbye  
It's friends forever that's what we used to say  
Now everything is flying away

And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard  
Yeahhhh (why does it have to be)  
And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And do i just say goodbye  
Oh ooh oh oooh ohhh

I just wish that everything was the same (the same)  
Now all the memories floating away

Yeahhhh ohhh..

And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard (so hard)  
And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And do i just say goodbye  
Should i laugh or cry

The song came to an end and that when someone started to clap. I spun around with wide eyes. "That was amazing! I'm Alice, and you are?"

I just stared at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I heard music while I was going to textiles, I'm very sorry!"

"Erm…I'm B-Isabella, its nice to meet y-you" She shook my hand. "Are you new, here?" She asked. _NO IV'E BEEN TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU SINCE WE WERE FIVE! _ I though. "No, we actually been going to the same school since we were five!" I said collecting my stuff.

"Well, I'm extremely sorry I haven't talked to you sooner!"

"Yeh, me too"

"Hey, Bella?" I nodded to allow her to know she was right about my name. "Would you like to sit next to me at dinner?"

"Erm, thank you but no…bye!" And with I dashed out of the room.

I mean come that IS strange the first time someone has talked to me since…well forever.

The worst thing is I lost my song book. Well when say lost, I mean I left it in the music room and Alice Cullen picked it up. She rang me today and this is how the conversation started.

"Hey Bella, its Alice!" She sounded excited. All I thought was _How come she hasn't forgotten about me already?_ And _How did she get my number? _

"Hi, Alice how did you get my nu-" Before I had chance to finish, she cut me off.

"Well you left you lyric book. So Anyway I was thinking do you want to be my friend?" Alice Cullen, just asked me if I wanted to be her friend. She was _Thee _Edward Cullen's sister.  
Edward Cullen was the most popular boy in the school, everyone loved him, even I.

"Erm, Yeh why not?"

"Exactly, so I will pick you up on Saturday ?"

"Alice, we don't go to school on Saturday…"

"Yeh I know! We are going shopping!" She squealed, so loud I had to take the phone ten centimetres away from my ear.

"Alice, I don't real-" She cut me off again knowing what I was going to say.

"I know you don't like shopping, but Bella you need new wardrobe" She said matter-fatly. Well that was mean, even though I knew she didn't mean to make it sound mean.

"Fine" I don't know why I just agreed to shopping with Alice, but she was now my friend and I didn't want to loose her. My life might start to get interesting.

"Cool, Oh and sit next to me at dinner tomorrow! Bye!" and with that she was gone.

Tomorrow is Friday and I will be sitting with the Cullen family, well not all of them Edward doesn't sit with them.


	2. Winners an Winkers

**A/N- Okay so please review! Love you all xxx**

**September 30  
Feelings - ****J****  
**Today was nice. Alice has become my best friend and I don't have to be anybody but me.

As usual I went to school early to go the music room and sang 'love story' and when I finished there was a bang and three people came crashing in with Alice.

"Alice!" I hissed. She brought other people to hear me sing! This was so humiliating

"You must be Bella?" A muscular boy came up to me and stuck his hand out for me to shake. But me being the idiot I am, I looked behind me to see if he was talking to someone else.  
He boomed with laughter and said "I'm talking to you!" I just nodded, in my whole life Emmett Cullen, has never talked to me.

The Rosalie his girlfriend came up to me and said "Wow, you do need a make over!" Alice glared at her. "I didn't mean that to be nasty. I was just stating the obvious." Rosalie looked and acted like a model, but not spoilt one. She was just really into fashion.

Then Jasper Rosalie's twin brother and Alice Boyfriend came over. "It's nice to meet you Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you and any friend of Alice's is a friend of mine."

I smiled simply at him as Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "EM…Emmett…Dying!" He laugh nervously, let go and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"So Bella, We came up with Idea to get your voice heard!" Alice said her eyes wide with happiness.

"Alice, I actually don't want my voice heard!" I said with a little bit of more anger, than I needed. Her smile then turned into a frown.

"Bella, do you want to be invisible you whole life?" asked Rosalie. I shook my head to answer with a 'no'.

"Well then, we are going to skip school and go to the mall. Are you aware that there is a talent contest?" Alice asked with a smile back on her face.

I nodded. "But, I can't skip school, if my dad found out he would kill me!" I wanted to keep them as friends, so I wasn't going to say I wouldn't do the Talent contest.

"That's why were going after dinner." After dinner I have double gym and my teacher would normally allow me to go to the music, but how did she know. I'll have to ask her that later.

"We are going to take you shopping and give you a whole new look!" Alice squealed, as she clapped her feet.

"And we are going to say you're a new student here, so that way people won't wonder why they haven't seen you before." Rosalie said taking my glasses off. When she did she muttered a "wow". Wow? Was wow about my glasses?

"Then you will sing at the talent show tomorrow and you will become popular and we can be friends forever!" TOMORROW!?

"T-tom-morrow?" I stuttered. There would be no way I would be ready by that time. "I'm not ready…I don't have a song to sing…what if no one realise I'm on stage….what if…what I-"

"One, you are ready. Two, sing the song you sang yesterday. Three, by the time me and Alice are finished with you, everyone will notice you." Impossible, that could never happen. They couldn't make me look pretty or cool enough to be noticed.

"Fine, Ill do it!" and that's when I realised somehow Emmett and Jasper sneaked out without me knowing. Oh well.

The day went pretty quick and soon it was lunch time. I ran to the cafeteria because Alice told me not to be late. When I got there, they were all sitting at there table. I walked over and said hi but none of them noticed me. Maybe it was a dream, maybe I bumped my he-

"Oh Bella, I didn't realise you were here!" Alice said pulling me down to sit next to her. "What time are we going?" I asked Alice but Rosalie answered. "After Lunch, if that's okay?" It was, so I nodded.

We chatted for awhile, while I nibbled on my apple. They asked about my life and then I asked about theirs.

"Hey, Alice" A velvet voice said. I looked up to find thee Edward Cullen standing right next to me. Then he went to sit on me, well he actually DID!  
I was used to this but all of the table screamed "STOP!" but it was to late he was sitting on me. When they all screamed he jumped off me and looked at me.

He tilted his head to the side, with a confused expression. _He looked so cute! _"Sorry, I didn't see you there" EDWARD JUST SPOKE TO ME! Shut the hell up Bella, you are not part of his fan club.

"What do YOU want Edward?" That was the first time I have heard Alice speak to anyone like that, she mustn't like him.

"I love you too. I just wanted to say tell mum that I won't be home tonight!"

"Okay whatever, girls we better get going now!" And with that we got our stuff and walked out.

At the mall was the most tiring thing I have ever done, I have to admit it was fun. Alice bought me a shed loads of clothes and then she rang my dad and told him that I was sleeping at her house. I was surprise my dad said yes, but apparently he likes the Cullen's.

After the Mall, we went to the hair dressers. I got about five inches of my hair, because it was too long, long enough to touch the top of my butt. After that we went to make up department and we get shed loads of make up to then we to Alice home.

Alice's home was beautiful, it had three floors and the outside walls were all glass. It was amazing, if like a princess home.

"Your home is amazing" It came out in a whisper. "Why thank you! You must be Bella? I'm Esme. Your father has told us so much about you. He says you're very talented in the music department."

I was about to say I'm not that good but Alice answered for me. "Bella is amazing mum, but you will be able to see that for your self"

"How?" I asked picking up most of the bags with Alice as we went into the living room.

"Edward will be playing the piano. He wins every year and come every year!" and with that Esme said goodbye and went into the kitchen.

"Yeh, well he won't win this year. Will he Rosalie?" Alice asked taking my Glasses off again.

"Nu-uh" Answered Rosalie, as she high fives Alice. Then it clicked they were only using me to get at Edward.

"You only using me aren't you?" I asked in mock hurt. "I'm hurt!"

"No, we want to be your friend to, but your voice is AMAZING at it is sure to win!" Rosalie said.

"Bella, why do you wear glasses?" Alice asked. I mean what kind of question was that?

"Because I need them?" He came out more like a question than a statement.

"We asked, your dad and he says you only need them for reading" Darn she had me.

They did these test on me about reading and they summed it up that I didn't need to wear glasses at all. Obviously I didn't believe them.  
After they wax what felt like my whole body, they made me practise my song over and over again, until Alice mum said it was time for us to go to bed, but we didn't we had food fight instead.

Alice and Rosalie went to sleep straight away after they painted my finger and toenails. I myself couldn't fall, asleep I was to nervous/excited about tomorrow. I had every faith in Alice and Rosalie but I just though this was a dream and if I went to sleep then wake up and realise it WAS a dream.

**September 30  
Feelings - :s **

Today was nervous. Today was the talent show.

"BELLLLAA, GEEET UPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said an echoed and very loud Alice, because of the shock I shot up out of my sleeping bag, wiped my eyes. "I'm…Erm…I'm up" I mumbled.

"Did you even sleep more than an hour?" actually no I didn't I was too scared to go to sleep.

"Get in the shower!" Alice said angry. I did as she said and at first the water was warm but then it went freezing! "ALICE!" I screamed.

She came skipping in "What is ever the matter?" I just glared at her. "Right, come on you need to get ready!"

"What Alice, it's Saturday and its 6am!" I said as looked at my watch. "And the talent show doesn't start till 6pm!"

"Your point is…?" she grabbed me and took me to her room. "Stay there!" They were the last words she spoke to me till 4Pm. "There done!" She said.

"I am too!" Rosalie said, she had been doing my hair.

"Bella you ready to see the new sexy you?" I rolled my eyes and just nodded. She brought out a long mirror and passed it to me. The person in the mirror was beautiful. Her hair was loosely curled and came to the below the shoulder. Her eye lashes thick but showing off her beautiful brown hazel eyes. She has a blue figured dress on, but don't ask me what kind because I don't know anything about fashion. Her legs long like as a models.

"Wow" I breathed. "Yeh I know!" said Rosalie and Alice in unison. "Thank you" I said as they pulled me out the door and into the car.

By the time we got there it was Edward's time to go on. Everyone in the audience screamed all, the female teachers and some of the male teachers.

He was playing a song that I didn't know. But he was amazing no wonder he won ever year. Even though, he didn't need to be good at anything with that face.

As the song came to close his fingers glided across the keys and tear fell down my face. The whole audience were on their feet but then it had gone quite as soon as he started to play again. Why was he playing again? DO I have to sing to songs?

"Yes, you do have to sing two songs!" and that's when I started to hyperventilate. "Bella, you told me all you want is to be visible to the world and this is the way."

"I-breath-cant-breath-do- breath-this"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will do this! Now go get ready!" I did as she said. I was on last, three acts after Edward. Hopefully he won't be watching.

I had no idea what second song I would do but I though I'll go with the flow. I might not even get past the first song with out getting booed at. That helped a little.

When it was my turn to go on stage the curtains were down and the stage lights were off. "Tell me when you're ready" Alice said. I took a deep breath in, put my guitar on and said breathlessly "Ready!" With that the curtains rolled up and the hit me. I heard a chorus of "Who's she?" a couple wolf whistles and "Shake you're thang!"  
I sat on the chair and started to sing, but I kept my head down.

Walking past you through the hall  
Stopping by to give you a call  
We've been through it all  
Talking to you saying our goodbyes  
Can't believe that we are leaving  
This is the end for us all

Yeah Yeah Ohh

And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard  
Yeah yeah ohh  
And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And do i just say goodbye  
Should i laugh or cry

Everything has just disappeared into air  
I barely got to say goodbye  
It's friends forever that's what we used to say  
Now everything is flying away

I could hear Alice and Rosalie in the crows shouting "Go, Bella!" That made me life my head up and walk around the stage.

And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard  
Yeahhhh  
And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And do i just say goodbye  
Oh ooh oh oooh ohhh

I just wish that everything was the same (the same)  
Now all the memories floating away

Yeahhhh ohhh..

The Crowed screamed and stamped there feet as I hit the loud note.

And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard (so hard)  
And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And do I just say goodbye  
Should I laugh or cry

The crowed cheered louder than they did with Edward. "Thank you!" I said into the microphone. I looked down and Alice and Rosalie gave me the thumbs up.

If you only knew that I think about you  
In a kinda secret way  
I say kind of 'cause  
Well it's obvious  
I must be feeling these things

Too bad you can tell 'cause...  
If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If You Only Knew

If you only knew I write songs about you  
In the lyrics of the feel  
I imagine us chillin' out and stuff  
When I close my eyes this is real

Singing out your name  
If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you

Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do

And then maybe someday  
You'd write me a song too  
If I had it my waaaaaaaay

If you only knew  
If you only knew  
If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you

Yeah I might go insane!  
If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If You Only Knew

I didn't know I was singing that song until the end of the song. That song was about Edward Cullen because secretly I have has crush on him since we were five. I don't want to like him, you just can't pick who you fall for.

I kind of zoned out the rest of night till we found out who won.

"Its time" Alice squealed and we ran to the front raw. Edward Cullen stared at me until Judges marks were in. The Judges were the headmaster, Mrs Cope, Mr Cannel.

"We have a top three and they are Edward Cullen, Philip and…Bella Swan!" I hugged Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay, third place goes to…Philip the drummer!" Everyone clapped as Philip walked up to collect his prize. When he came down and whispered in my ear "You were great! Here's my number!" He passed me a piece of paper with his number and went off to pound his fist with Edward, but not before winking at me.

"Yes and well done to you Philip. Second place goes to…." It seemed like the pose went on forever.

"…Edward Cullen! So that means this year winner is BELLA SWAN!" before I has chance to scream Alice screamed. We ran to each other and jump around clapping! I went on the stage, said a quick thank you and took my trophy.

That when Edward stormed over to me "Hey, Bella could I have a minute? He asked. "Could we go outside? It's nosey hear" I asked him he just stared at me and led me outside.

**A/N- Okay so I know there is a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes but its because I don't have Microsoft word and I'm using this horrid thing to this so sorry.**  
**I would like to say thank you to Kiki, a girl who helps me a lot with this and without who I wouldn't be able to write anymore. So thank you Kiki and I love you!!!**


End file.
